


Clean and Dirty

by persephoneggsy



Series: FemRhack Fics [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fem!Handsome Jack - Freeform, Fem!Rhys, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of Strap-Ons and Anal Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: After a long, frustrating day at work, Handsome Jack just wants to take a hot shower and relax. Luckily, her personal assistant Rhys is around to help.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: FemRhack Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Clean and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Once more with the FemRhack, though this one's a little bit shorter than my previous works. 
> 
> i just. really love these two gals okay

* * *

As soon as the door to her penthouse clicked shut behind her, Jack allowed herself a heavy sigh of relief. 

_ Christ, _ what a day. First there was the security breach in Accounting, which took about four hours of Jack’s personal supervision to fix; then there was the assassination attempt by some low-level mercenaries at lunch. Easily dealt with, but a pain in the ass nonetheless. Then she’d had a boring ass meeting with the Marketing department, and the presenter smelt like he hadn’t showered in two days. 

And finally, the fuck up in R&D, which set loose a hoard of rabid, radioactive skags on the fortieth floor.

Jack had decided to call it a day after dealing with  _ that _ particular disaster, so she was still covered in scientist blood and skag guts by the time she got home. The only bright side was that she hadn’t been injured, aside from a small bruise on her hip from being knocked to the floor by a damn skag. But her sweater had to be deep-cleaned before she could wear it again, and  _ that  _ was a damn travesty.

So, she stalked through the penthouse in a grumpy mood. Figured all this would happen on the one day her pretty little PA had requested off. Rhys was a dedicated worker, and honestly damn efficient, so Jack consented easily to the request. She thought she owed it to the younger woman - she kept her schedule straight, dealt with the lesser peons when Jack was a little too murdery to do it herself, brought her her coffee just the way she liked it...

And, you know, she let Jack fuck her whenever she wanted. 

The absence of the latter was partially why Jack felt so sour. A good, hard fuck would’ve done wonders to alleviate her stress. But  _ no. _ She was an idiot and let Rhys take the day off to do... whatever it was her assistant did in her free time. Eat ice cream and sort through her dumb sock collection, probably. 

Jack sighed again. At least she could take a nice, long shower. Maybe ask Rhys to send her some nudes afterwards. Did that count as working? Jack doubted it.

Though, as Jack entered her bedroom to get to the en suite bathroom, she heard the sounds of the shower already running. She froze for a split second, her hand twitching towards her gun... and then she heard singing. 

Familiar singing. 

Instantly relaxing, Jack felt a smile creep onto her lips as she continued on to the bathroom. There, her gaze went immediately to the large glass-encompassed shower, already fogged up slightly due to use. Standing under the waterfall jet was her PA, Rhys - naked, wet, and still singing in her lovely dulcet tones, unaware of Jack’s presence. 

Jack leaned against the wall, taking a moment to admire the younger woman. She didn’t know why Rhys was in her penthouse, and frankly, she didn’t care. She was more than content to enjoy the view. 

Because, god, Rhys was  _ pretty. _ She was all pale skin and long limbs, with softness in all the right places. Jack watched the water cascade down her body, trailing from the blue ink of her tattoos, down the curve of her full breasts, and all the way down those supermodel legs. Rhys’s cybernetic arm was resting on the counter next to the shower, leaving her with only her flesh arm. 

Jack’s gaze traveled down, licking her lips as she saw Rhys’s sex. The younger woman liked being well-groomed, so her pubic hair was neatly trimmed, adorably, in the shape of a heart above her flushed pink mound. 

Rhys turned, exposing her backside to the hungry CEO.  _ Ooh, _ that ass. It was small, but perky and firm, just begging for Jack’s big hands to grope or spank or do whatever she pleased with it. 

Feeling heat in her gut, Jack hurriedly began to strip, leaving her blood-soaked clothes on the floor for the cleaning bot to pick up later. And, after only a moment’s hesitation, she removed her mask as well. She usually cleaned it separately... and Rhys had already seen the scar, anyway. 

It happened by accident, but Rhys hadn’t screamed or been disgusted, hadn’t even asked questions other than “Does it hurt?” 

Jack told her it didn’t. Then Rhys kissed her. 

After that, Jack slowly told her the story, and when there was once again no judgement or emotion other than concern from her assistant, she started taking off the mask more when they were alone. 

Rhys rode her face sans-mask once, just to see what different sensations the scar offered. That was a fun night. 

Setting her mask next to Rhys’s arm on the counter, Jack smirked, creeping quietly to the shower door. Rhys was still singing some poppy love song, oblivious to her silent admirer and soon-to-be shower partner. Jack opened the door quietly, and just enough to slip in, which she did before closing it behind her just as silently. 

The heat from the water warmed her inside and out, but she remained focused on Rhys’s naked body. Biting back a laugh, she reached forwards, letting her hands brush against Rhys’s waist...

Rhys shrieked, jumping half a foot in the air. She would’ve slipped, were it not for Jack securing a grip on her waist, hugging the younger woman close. 

“Jack!” Rhys yelped, struggling to turn around. Jack let her, not hiding her shit-eating grin from the now glaring younger woman. Rhys hit Jack with her flesh hand, more a light tap then a proper strike. “Don’t sneak up on me like that, you jerk!”

Jack snickered. “How could I resist, with you all cute and vulnerable like this?”

Rhys frowned. “You are the  _ worst.” _

“You love me. What’re you doing here, anyway? Miss me that much?”

The younger woman rolled her eyes. “You wish. The water went out in my sector, so I decided to shower here. Something about an R&D experiment contaminating the water tanks....” Rhys trailed off, now fully taking in Jack. Or rather, the red smeared on her skin. She sighed and closed her eyes. “Jack... why are you covered in blood?”

“Let’s just say I handled that R&D experiment,” Jack replied. “It was a crazy day, dollface. I’m never letting you take another day off.”

Rhys opened her eyes and pouted, but it was more for show than anything else; they both knew Jack wouldn’t stick to that, since Rhys could usually bat her eyelashes and get the CEO to agree to whatever she wanted. 

“Looks like you managed just fine, you big baby.”

“It was so much worse without you, though,” Jack countered. “I’m all wound up and stressed... coulda used my pretty PA’s pus- agh!”

Rhys moved back, tugging Jack forwards to dip her head under the waterfall stream, thus cutting her off. The water rinsed Jack’s hair free of blood and skag bits. 

Jack glared at Rhys - a hard task, given the water in her face, but she managed. Rhys merely gave her a flat look in return. 

“You’re not getting anywhere  _ near _ my vagina until you’re clean. I’m not getting infected with... whatever-it-is-you-killed disease.”

It was Jack’s turn to roll her eyes. “Ugh, fine.”

Jack hurriedly washed herself, giving her hair a lightning-quick shampooing, and Rhys helped her rub her body down with soap. Jack tried more than once to get Rhys’s steady, efficient strokes to turn into something more salacious, but the younger woman stuck to her guns and refused to initiate sex until she was certain Jack was completely clean. 

As the last dregs of soap swirled down the drain, Jack was practically bouncing with energy. 

“C’mon, baby, please...” she whined, pressing her body insistently against Rhys’s. 

Rhys was smiling, amused. She tilted her head up and pressed her lips to the bottom edge of Jack’s scar, making the older woman shudder. 

“Okay, Jack,” she murmured. “Take me.”

Jack moved like a viper, hands shooting out to turn Rhys around and press her up against the glass. Rhys gasped, bracing herself with her flesh arm as Jack began kissing the back of her neck, tongue and teeth nipping along the pale skin. 

Jack’s front pressed firmly against Rhys’s back, pushing her further against the glass; it pressed her breasts up against it, too, which Jack took notice of with a groan. It must’ve looked hot as hell from the outside. 

She ground her hips against Rhys’s ass, their water-slicked bodies making the glide smooth and silky. Rhys ground back, rubbing her ass against Jack’s crotch. Jack’s own breasts rubbed against her gorgeous PA’s back, her nipples hardening with every spark of sensation.

“Mm... did you think about me today?” Rhys asked, her voice husky in the way the drove Jack absolutely wild. 

“God, you know it...”

“Tell me. What did you want to do to me, Jack?”

Groaning, Jack slid a hand down Rhys’s front and started teasing her sex, while the other squeezed her hips, which earned a breathy sigh from her partner. 

Jack murmured her response into Rhys’s glistening skin. “I wanted you sitting on my desk, opening your bra for me. You’d let me suck your tits and play with your nipples until they were sore and puffy.”

“Oh...” Rhys started grinding against Jack’s hand, humping it with small, circular motions. “Then what?”

“Then I wanted you on your knees, under my desk. Make you lick me nice and wet while I had a meeting. You’d be grinding against my foot and being so noisy, I’d have to press you further against me just to shut you up.”

Rhys shivered, despite the warm water. Her pussy was leaking into Jack’s hand, proof of her growing arousal. 

“Did you wanna fuck me?” she asked. “Get out your big strap and just ruin my pussy?”

Jack muffled a moan against Rhys’s shoulder. “No... I’d fuck your ass. Your pussy would get nothing.”

Rhys whined. “Mmn... you’re so mean...”

“You like it,” Jack nibbles on Rhys’s ear. Her fingers were pumping in and out of Rhys rapidly, making filthy, wet noises, barely audible over the shower. “I’d fuck your tight little ass so hard... you’d be dripping all over the place, begging me to touch your clit, but I wouldn’t. You’d come, pussy untouched, just from me fucking your ass.”

“Oh, Jack...” Rhys reached back with her flesh hand, pulling Jack in for a steamy kiss. When they parted, Jack turned Rhys around, their fronts now touching, hardened nipples rubbing against each other. Jack lifted one of Rhys’s legs up to rest on her shoulder - god bless the younger woman’s flexibility - and then pressed their groins together. 

They both gasped as their cunts made contact. 

_ “Jack!” _ moaned Rhys, letting her head fall back against the glass. 

Jack ground against her desperately, all her tension from the day fighting to find escape via the gorgeous young woman in her arms. The pressure on her cunt was good, but it wasn’t nearly enough. 

“Fuck... fuck!” Jack growled, humping against Rhys so hard the glass pane was shuddering, threatening to break. Rhys was moaning regardless, bucking her hips to meet Jack’s; her flesh hand found its way to her breast, squeezing it frantically. 

Frustrated, Jack suddenly pushed Rhys down, forcing the younger woman to her knees. Rhys gasped, but before she could say anything, Jack stood over her, grabbed her by the hair, and shoved her face into her crotch. 

Rhys, the little minx that she was, understood immediately what was needed from her. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, licking the older woman’s drenched cunt. Jack panted above her, rubbing herself hard against that pretty face. Distantly, she heard more wet, suction-like noises, and bit back a grin; Rhys was fingering herself, no doubt. 

She felt Rhys’s tongue swirl around her clit, and she knew she was close. After a few more hard ruts, Jack came, her grip knuckle-white on Rhys’s hair. She felt more than heard Rhys’s muffled moans against her cunt as she rode out her orgasm. 

Finally, when it subsided, Jack stepped back, all but collapsing against the other side of the shower. Dazed, the older woman looked down to see the state of her young partner. 

Rhys was panting, cross-eyed, her face flushed bright red. Her breasts were heaving with each heavy intake of breath, and her flesh hand was still between her legs, but it had stopped moving. 

Jack smiled. “Did you cum, kitten?”

Whining helplessly, Rhys shook her head. She spread her legs wordlessly and gave Jack a pleading look. 

_ Ooh _ . Despite her still feeling aftershocks from her orgasm, Jack could quickly feel herself getting ready for another round. Rhys tended to do that to her.

She quickly shut off the water before gathering her PA up in her arms. Rhys melted against her, pressing kisses to every part of Jack she could reach.  _ Adorable _ . 

Jack pulled them both out of the shower, though didn’t bother drying them off; instead, she headed straight for the bedroom. 

It was going to be a long,  _ fun _ night.

* * *


End file.
